Amarga Conquista
by Arkenaya
Summary: Lovino no responde a las llamadas, hace días que no sabe nada de él y esta preocupado. Antonio va a Napoles a buscarle, pero al llegar allí no le gusta lo que encuentra. SpainxS.Italy bueno Conquitador!Spainx Mafia!S.Italy Quería hacer algo diferente..
1. Chapter 1

Sus pasos resonaban en las solitarias calles de Nápoles. Miro la hora, hacia tiempo que había pasado la media noche. Había estado llamándole todo el día sin recibir respuesta, y por eso decidió ir el mismo hasta su casa. Feliciano le había llamado el día anterior con un tono de preocupación en la voz. Era por su hermano, hacia días que no sabia nada de él, no le cogía el teléfono y cuando le llamaba a casa no abría, temía que le hubiese paso algo. Había llamado a Antonio para ver si estaba en España visitándole.

La preocupación de Feliciano se convirtió entonces en la suya propia. ¿Donde estaba aquel idiota?. Sabia que no había estado bien últimamente, por lo que le contaba su hermano ya que no se dignaba a llamarle o si no obviaba el tema, la mafia estaba destrozándole.

Y por eso andaba por las callejuelas de Nápoles andando de noche y solo, bastante tenia con sus propios problemas , pero aun así, ahí estaba y en que cogiese a ese estúpido italiano le iba a echar una buena bronca por tenerlos preocupados a él y a su hermano, no podía ser tan irresponsable.

Estar por aquella ciudad le traía recuerdos, había caminado por allí muchas veces en el pasado y no todos sus recuerdos eran felices. Pero ver como estaba la cuidad en la actualidad le dolía, estaba muy descuidada y había perdido todo su esplendor.

No tardo en llegar a la casa de su ahijado y llamar a la puerta. Al igual que con sus llamadas no hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar. Nada. Dentro de la casa estaban las luces apagadas, empezó a impacientarse, tal vez realmente no estaba en casa, pero ¿donde estaba entonces? No era alguien que tuviese muchos amigos y saliese. Se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a ver si volvía. Entonces oyó dentro una melodía de móvil y como la colgaban. Estaba dentro.

-¡Romano, abre que soy yo!- Le gritó desde fuera, pero solo le contesto el silencio. No hay nada más cabezón que un español, y si no le abría por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Se hecho hacia atrás todo lo que pudo y cogiendo carrerilla dio una patada a la ya de por si desvencijada puerta, abriéndola.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, las luces estaban apagadas, y no parecía que hubiese nadie. Había polvo en las mesas. En una de ellas vio restos de lo que parecían ser una pistola a medio montar al lado de un cenicero abarrotado de colillas. Al acercarse a aquella mesa oyó un pequeño clic y noto el cañón de un arma contra su espalda.

-Levanta las manos.- Era la voz de Lovino, aun que no sonaba como normalmente, estaba grave y algo cascada. Se le notaba cansado, tal vez le había levantado de la cama.

El español no levanto las manos al oír su voz.

-HE DICHO QUE LAS MANOS ARRIBA, JODER!- Le grito nervioso.

-No creo que me dispares -Al oír la voz de Antonio, salio como de un trance y dudo un segundo, pero volvió a recuperar su postura otra vez sin bajar el arma.

-Al salón- Le ordeno el Italiano haciendo un gesto con las pistola.

Antonio sabia que estaba pasando una mala racha, bueno todo mundo estaba en ello, pero no sabia que tan mal estaba realmente, se veía peor que su casa. Al llegar al salón se sentó en uno de los sofás. No temía al arma, creía conocer suficientemente bien a su antiguo subordinado para creer que no le dispararía, no tenia suficiente valor.

No vio a Lovino cuando paso a su lado, pero se puso enfrente suyo y justo le daba de lleno la luz de la calle. Estaba mucho más delgado desde la ultima vez que le vio, iba despeinado y con unas ojeras muy marcadas. A cada ruido que venia de fuera se giraba , siempre alerta. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, lo que le hizo deducir que lo había levantado de la cama, calla que no le hubiese recibido desnudo, idea que tampoco le desagradaba. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Antonio fueron sus antebrazos, los llevaba vendados y se podía entrever manchas de sangre.

Su semblante se endureció al verlo, sabia lo que había hecho, más bien lo que había intentado hacer, nunca pensó que estuviese tan mal. El mismo había caído muy bajo alguna vez, también le habían cubierto los brazos vendas para ocultar heridas. Y por eso estaba enfadado, no quería que él estuviese así, le dolía verle las heridas más que si las tuviese el mismo, también le dolía que no le hubiese pedido ayuda, o que no confiara en él lo suficiente para contárselo.

-A que has venido estúpido.-Le dijo con desagrado el italiano. Aun que cuando levanto la vista para mirarle y sus miradas se cruzaron, el italiano aparto rápidamente la mirada.

-Feliciano me llamo a ver si estabas conmigo.

-Ese idiota...

-Nos tenias preocupados.

-Y UNA MIERDA !!! - le grito- nadie nunca se preocupa por mi, todo el mundo Feliciano esto, Feliciano lo otro. Y de mi como si no existiera. Incluso tu.... -Le miró con recelo.- siempre preferiste estar con él, te crees que no se que te pasas horas con él al teléfono, estarías todos mejor sin mi, ojala estuviese muerto.

Antonio se levanto enojado del sofá situándose frente a él y le cruzo la cara con la mano. Nunca le había pegado antes, pero nunca se lo había merecido como ahora. Odiaba que hubiese dicho que deseaba estar muerto.

La fuerza del golpe hizo retroceder unos pasos a Lovino, y aun que lo intentaba no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas de rabia resbalaran por sus mejillas. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacia acabo apuntando directamente al español con la pistola, temblando.

Antonio se puso entonces en medio de la trayectoria del cañón sin miedo.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme,...cuando no has podido hacerlo contigo mismo?- Le espetó el español desafiante y haciendo que el italiano pusiese una mueca de sorpresa, y que bajara la guardia.- ¿O que te crees que no se que esconden esas vendas?.

Mientras lo decía le agarro con fuerza de la muñeca, reabriendo la herida ya que noto en su mano la temperatura cálida de la sangre. Debido a la fuerza del agarre, Romano con una mueca de dolor tuvo que soltar el arma, que cayo al suelo.

El español le empujo contra la pared donde lo acorralo.

-Que te crees que así se van a solucionar tus problemas-Se ríe con deprecio.- solo eres un cobarde.  
Las lagrimas de rabia surcan la cara del italiano mirando con profundo odio. Aquellos ojos dorado se clavaban con fiereza, como los de una bestia herida.

-Vete y dejame en paz- dijo por lo bajo con resentimiento- no tienes que darme sermones,no tienes ni idea , ya no soy un crío y tu … Tu ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo.

-Eres tu el que no tiene ni idea.

-He dicho que te vallas.- No quería que le viera así, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, y menos la de él.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo voy ha hacer.-Le aseguro Antonio.

-Lo considerare invasión de territorio. Te lo vuelvo a decir, ya no tienes ningún derecho aquí.-Antonio se ríe ante aquella amenaza.

-Tu no sabes lo que es una invasión., niño insolente-Le respondió agarrándole del pelo y atraiéndolo contra si.- Yo te protegí contra cualquiera que te invadiese, pero tal vez va siendo hora de que aprendas, y de que vuelva reclamar territorios.

No creía que hubiese salido eso de su boca, pero aquello era una amenaza real. Sabia que después de iba a odiar y se lo merecía, pero en ese momento no veía otra manera de hacerlo volver a su casa, al menos un tiempo, y no iba a dejarlo solo en aquel estado. Y últimamente estaba más bravucón que de costumbre, ¿Porque con él siempre tenia que hacerlo todo a las malas.?

Pero en ese momento otro pensamiento cruzo su mente, ¿Realmente lo hacia por el italiano... o por el mismo?. Tal vez solo era una escusa para justificar sus actos, por su bien, se decía. Pero sabia que el tenerlo tan cerca solo despertaba a la bestia que llevaba guardada siglos, la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo y le había dado una justificación para ello. Ya no era ningún niño. Su aroma le embriagaba, sus ojos le trajeron a la mente la cuidad del Dorado, y como ella el deseo de poseerla. No tenia que haberlo dejado nunca ir y ahora iba a solucionar aquel error.

-¡¿QUE, QUE HACES?!- Grito el Italiano al sentirlo tan cerca, al oír su amenaza. Notaba los ojos verdes el español clavados en él, deseándolo. Tenia miedo, nunca le había visto comportarse de aquella manera, no, no era posible, seguro que al final le revolvería el pelo y le diría que era una broma sonriendo, como hacia siempre. Pero algo en aquella mirada hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos verdes que recordaba cálidos y afables, brillaban como los de un depredador.

Antonio le respondió la pregunta lamiendo su cuello, y agarrándole con fuerza de la cadera con la mano que tenia libre. El italiano forcejeo con violencia ante el ataque sin resultado, sabia que su antiguo jefe era más fuerte que él, no tenia escapatoria. Sonriendo con malicia, el español comenzó a juguetear con su pelo, sabia perfectamente su punto débil. Agarro aquel rizo rebelde notando como intentaba ahogar un gemido producido por el contacto.

-No..- Jadeo Lovino.- Su..suéltalo...-intentaba aparentar que estaba normal, que no le afectaba, pero su cara enrojecida y su respiración acelerada lo delataban.

El español recorría el borde de su pantalón con su mano libre, sonriendo por que se lo había puesto demasiado fácil, no llevaba ropa interior, y noto su sobresalto cuando al alcanzar el botón, le desabrocho el pantalón.

El italiano grito como protesta, quería resistirse, quería forcejear, pero le tenia atrapado del rizo. Estaba aterrado, eso ya no parecía una broma, era la primera vez que veía a aquel que otros países llamaban en demonio español. Siempre había considerado que mentían, que Antonio era imposible que fuese así, pero ahora temía por que fuese verdad.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, intentaba resistir tanto el llanto como los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Noto como los pantalones bajaban hasta el suelo dejandole desnudo. Se sintió impotente, vulnerable y débil. Las manos del español magreaban su cuerpo con ansia, cada pequeño rincón era explorado, y continuaban su avance hasta sus regiones vitales, que para torturarle aun más respondían a las caricias del español. Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su boca cuando la invasión se llevo acabo.

-Bastardo, suéltame!- Le ordeno con rabia, arreándole un puñetazo en la cara al español, que le soltó al recibir el impacto. -VETE DE MI CASA!

Respiraba fuertemente, debido al esfuerzo y se agacho para recoger sus pantalones. Mientras Antonio le miraba con soberbia. Aquel puñetazo había ido con fuerza, le había partido el labio y el sabor metálico de la sangre le llenaba la boca . Pero aquello no le iba a parar. Estaba cegado por la codicia, y quería más,  
Se limpio con el revés de la camisa la sangre que le goteaba y se puso delante de Lovino cortando el paso.

-No decías que todo el mundo solo reparaba en tu hermano.- Le dijo, mientras le agarraba del rizo tirando de el para levantar a Romano, con palabras que rezumaban veneno.- No te quejes ahora que alguien se interesa por ti.

Vio como ponía una mueca de dolor cuando le alzo de aquella parte tan sensible, haciendo que sus caras se pusieran a la misma altura.

-Muérete.-Le escupió el italiano a la cara.- Preferiría que se interesara por mi alguien con mas dinero que tu.

-Puta .- Le sonrió el español, no había nadie que le quitara aquel jodido orgullo.- Seguro que te dejarías dar por culo por cualquiera que te pagara alguna miseria.

-Mira a ver quien habla Antonio – Le respondió sin pensar, la ira nublaba la mente de ambos.-¿Ante cuantos te has humillado tu? ¿Inglaterra, Turquía o Francia tal vez?

Los ojos verdes del español centellearon con resentimiento, había hecho demasiadas cosas, y muchas habían sido para protegerle a él, y Lovino lo sabia perfectamente, se había pasado con aquel comentario. Si había habido algún rastro de duda de lo que estaba haciendo, aquel comentario lo había borrado totalmente. Se cobraría de él ahora todo lo que le debía.

Tiro aun más fuerte desestabilizandole.

-Deberías lamer por donde paso, por lo que hecho por ti niñato de mierda, pero mejor...-Le empujo hacia abajo haciendo que cayese de rodillas quedando su cabeza a la altura de su cadera. -Lame otra cosa.

El italiano se sorprendió ante la orden. Sabia que debía haberse mordido la lengua en la ultima frase, pero se merecía lo que había dicho no debía haberse metido en asuntos que no le importaban. Se quedo quieto donde estaba, no iba ha hacer nada.

-Desabrocha el pantalón.- Le ordeno tirando del pelo. Haciendo que le recorriese una oleada de dolor y placer por igual.

-HAZLO!

Sus caras eran una mascara de odio, ambos se miraban esperando a que el otro se retractara, pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Sin mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, el italiano desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me hagas repetirme.- Le espeto el español.

Si, si que sabia lo que iba ha hacer. Le bajo la ropa interior que rebelo el duro miembro del español. Y se preparo para meterselo en la boca, y darle un mordisco con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le maldijo el español apartándose de él.

-Idiota , no dejes tus regiones vitales al enemigo.- Dijo Lovino hinchado de orgullo, mientras se levantaba.

Entonces el español ataco, agarrándole de las muñecas y empotrandolo cara a la pared.

-Tu lo has querido.- Le susurro, mientras que con violencia le juntaba las dos manos para poder agarrarlas con una sola suya. Un escalofrió de miedo recorrió la espalda del italiano.

Con la mano que tenia libre se dirigió a la entrada de Romano e introdujo dos dedos, mientras este se mordía el labio para no darle el gusto de oírle gritar mientras intentaba forcejear en vano.

-Sera mejor que no te contengas. Lo siguiente te dolerá más. -El italiano volvió a sentir las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Le dolía, pero prefería centrarse en el dolor que en aquel placer sentía conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquella incursión.

Cuando lo noto preparado le penetro con furia haciendo que un grito desgarrador saliese de la boca del italiano. Antonio le soltó las muñecas para sujetarle contra él.

El dolor que sentía Lovino fue remitiendo despacio, notaba el cálido miembro dentro suyo y aun que no lo admitía, cada vez le gustaba más, aquel movimiento dentro suyo poco a poco se convirtió en placer e hizo que ya derrotado no pudiese contener los gemidos que surgían de su garganta.

Antonio jadeaba por el esfuerzo cuando decidió utilizar una de sus manos en el miembro erecto del italiano, esta vez como realmente le hubiese gustado a el hacerlo, con clama y con una suavidad que no había utilizado antes.

Ante aquellas caricias Romano gimió aun más fuerte, que más daba ya, había perdido. El español fue aumentando el ritmo gimiendo al notar que el otro se rendía ante él.

Entre gemidos y sudor Lovino llego al final eyaculando en la mano del español, para que poco después este con un gruñido lo hiciera dentro suyo.

Cuando se separaron se creo entre ellos un silencio incomodo, con la euforia del momento ninguno se había parado a pensar que ocurriría después, y ahora en frió, la situación era muy tensa.

-Me voy a la ducha.-Rompió aquel silencio el italiano.

Antonio se sentó en el sofá, desolado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había calentado demasiado y había acabado violando a una de las personas que más le importaban, si no era la que más. Se sentía como un cerdo. Y esta vez con pedir perdón no bastaría. No podía volver a mirarle a la cara.

Entonces Lovino oyó desde la ducha como se cerraba la puerta de la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanecía, al respirar el vaho salia de su boca y el roció le penetraba hasta los huesos. Le daba igual. Llevaba varias horas deambulando por la ciudad sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, y en como había salido huyendo. ¡JA! Y le llamaba cobarde al italiano, él era un peor.

Levanto la vista y suspiro, su subconsciente le traicionaba, había vuelvo al mismo sitio de donde había partido. Se sentó en la entrada debatiendo que debía hacer. Podía volver a España, huyendo de los problemas, pero era justo eso lo que había venido a echarle en cara, el que no fuese tan cobarde y si se iba no le iba a dar muy buen ejemplo que digamos.

Mientras se debatía entre si entrar o no se acordó de las heridas de Lovino y su corazón comenzó a latir angustiado, se había olvidado del estado en que estaba en Italiano por completo, joder, puede que ahora lo hubiese empeorado aun más. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota e inútil.  
Tan rápido como le dieron las piernas entro en la casa algo angustiado.

-Pensé que que te habías vuelto para tu casa.- Dijo una voz desde el salón con resentimiento, haciendo que Antonio se tranquilizara, aunque ahora tenia otro problema que resolver.-ya sabes, te tiras a la puta y luego si te visto no me acuerdo...

Se acerco a la entrada del salón en silencio y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Lovino estaba tumbado aun con el albornoz haciendo zapping. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente había estado llorando.

-Yo...- El español comenzó a hablar para intentar disculparse, por algún sitio tenia que empezar.

-Ni lo intentes capullo, no va a servir de nada lo que digas.- Se mofó de él.- O es que te piensas que por uno de tus " lo siento" se va a solucionar todo.

-Se me fue de las manos, yo no quería...-Al oírle el italiano se levanto y se puso delante suyo.

-No mientas, tu querías hacerlo y lo sabes perfectamente. -Se encaro con él, sabia que le estaba haciendo sufrir, pero se lo merecía.- Te gustó, lo volverías hacer...

-No...-El español estaba realmente arrepentido, cada palabra que decía el otro se le clavaba profundamente, ya que, lo que más le dolía, es que tenia razón. Había disfrutado de ello.

-¿No?- Se quito el albornoz, quedándose desnudo enfrente suyo.- Venga hazlo otra vez.- Le desafió.

Al ver que el otro no se movía y que sus palabras estaban teniendo cada vez mas efecto siguió atacando.

-¿Donde has dejado aquel orgullo, eh, Español? Aprovechate de las tierras conquistadas, ahora que puedes.

Agarro una de las manos de Antonio y la puso sobre su cuerpo. Haciendo que aquel contando los estremeciera a ambos. La mano del español se aparto de el, como si su piel quemara.

-Esta no es la manera..

-¿Que? ¿Y lo que hiciste tu si lo era? -Le pregunto a punto de perder los nervios.

-No- afirmo el español rápidamente, se había equivocado y se merecía aquella reprimenda. Pero aun que no quería, no podía dejar de recorrer con la mirada aquel cuerpo desnudo que tenia enfrente de él.

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste, eh?- Grito el Italiano. Necesitaba saber la razón. No podía evitar pensar en ello. No había creído nunca al español capaz de hace tal cosa, por mucho que le amenazara no pensaba realmente que le atacaría. Le asustaba el pensar que aquel tiempo que vivido con él, solo le había mentido sobre como era en realidad.

-Para que vuelvas a ser mio.

-¿¡QUE!?- La afirmación del español le sorprendió, pero en vez de enfadarle había hecho que algo se revolviera en su interior. Su expresión ceñuda no se suavizo pero un suave rubor en sus mejillas delato aquel sentimiento.

-¿Eres idiota o algo así?- Le grito, aun que también se lo decía a si mismo, no iba a dejar que le dominaran sus sentimientos.- No voy a ir contigo, y menos después de lo que hiciste.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría a Antonio, pero sin perder su compostura adquirió una posición autoritaria, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ahora eres mio y vendrás. Vístete.-Le ordeno. Todo lo que había hecho era para llevarselo, no se le iba a ocurrir dejarlo solo en casa, y seguramente si se quedaba él acabaría por echarle. Era mejor llevarlo a su terreno.

Los ojos dorados de Lovino centellaron ante aquella orden, odiaba que le ordenaran las cosas, pero sabia que el español tenia el mando. Su corazón seguía insistiendo para que cediera ante él pero su orgullo le pudo y se mantuvo firme ante aquella orden.

-No voy a ir contigo, bastardo.- Respondió encarándose.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y se agacho para cargárselo al hombro cual saco de patatas. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Romano no dejaba de patalear y maldecir, pero impasible el español abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir a la calle con el otro desnudo. Al ver que el otro no frenaba y que ya estaban casi fuera, Lovino enrojeció notablemente.

-¡Bajame al suelo! Me vestiré, ¿vale? -Cedió ante la presión del mayor. Si tenia que irse si o si, preferiría ir vestido.

Antonio le dejo en el suelo con cuidado mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa, aquella escena le había hecho olvidar por un momento las tensiones entre ambos.

El italiano al notar que tocaba suelo se separo de él y se fue a la habitación gruñendo y aun bastante ruborizado a lo que el mayor no dudo en seguirlo, pensó que era capaz de intentar huir por la ventana.

-¿Me vas a seguir todo el rato?-Pregunto molesto al ver que lo tenia detrás mientras abría su armario.

-No te voy a dar la oportunidad de huir, Romano.- Aseguro mientras se cruzaba de brazos a esperar.  
Al oír al español hizo una mueca, había pensado salir por la ventana.¡Dios! como odiaba que supiera tanto de él, iba a ser difícil escapar.

Al final no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de huir, Antonio se había pegado a él como una lapa. Le ponía de los nervios por que caminaba al lado suyo sin decir una palabra y con él semblante serio, aquella actitud por parte del español le crispaba. Se sentía incomodo al no verle sonreír y hablar por los codos, si una situación así era incomoda, con él, siempre feliz, lo era aun mas.

Antonio al sentarse en el asiento del avión sintió que el cansancio le inundaba el cuerpo,estaba que no podía más, estaba agotado y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con el asunto, ademas había estado toda la noche sin dormir, y el italiano era insistente con sus planes de huida. Menos mal que en el aire ya no podría escapar. Así que poco a poco el sopor se fue adueñando de él hasta acabar totalmente dormido.

El italiano murmuro palabras poco agradables cuando vio el que otro se dormía. Se apoyo contra la ventanilla y miro hacia el azul del mar Mediterráneo. También para él había sido una noche muy agitada, y llevaba bastante sueño acumulado, que no tardo en pasarle factura y hacer que también se quedara dormido.

Les despertó la voz del capitán anunciando el aterrizaje en Madrid. Los dos estaban medio zombies y aun que seguían enfados el uno con el otro tampoco se dieron mucha cuenta de que llegaron a casa sin dirigirse la palabra.

Al entrar en la casa, Lovino se dirigió rápidamente a la nevera,tenia bastante hambre, el viaje había sido largo y se había perdido el almuerzo del avión al estar durmiendo. No pregunto donde estaba o si podía coger algo, había vivido en esa casa demasiado tiempo y se movía dentro de ella como si fuese su propia casa. Siempre que volvía le inundaban los recuerdos pero esta vez solo hacían que se entristeciera. Cuando hubo saqueado la nevera cogió su maleta y se fue a su habitación, libre, de que una vez en su casa ,el español le hubiese dejado de seguir.

Antonio oyó como la puerta de la habitación de Romano se cerraba, pensó que mientras estuviese dentro de su casa que hiciese lo que quiera. Aprovecho entonces para llamar a Feliciano.

Sonaron varios tonos en el teléfono. Parecía que el veneciano no estuviese disponible, pero cuando fue a colgar una voz le respondió al otro lado de la linea.

-Pronto,Chi parla? -Dijo en italiano.

-Hola, soy Antonio. - Ahogo un bostezo al hablar- te llamaba por lo de Lovino.

-¿Pudiste encontrarlo?- Le respondió nervioso, se le notaba preocupado.

-Si, estaba bien, no te preocupes.- Mintió intentando tranquilizarlo.- de todas maneras, lo traje para mi casa unos días.

-Realmente estaba bastante preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo.

-Nah, solo era un cabreo de los suyos- Volvió a mentir, se sentía mal no diciéndole toda la verdad, pero era mejor así.

-Bueno, seguro que allí contigo se le pasa, aun que no lo demuestre, ya sabes como es.- se rió.- te aprecia mucho.

Aquella frase se le hincó como una daga, si supiera lo que había ocurrido de verdad. El español se quedo en silencio un segundo.

-España?

-Eh? Si ,si que me estoy quedando dormido.- La mentira cada vez se hacia mas grande.

-Entonces este a dormir.- Respondió alegre Feliciano.- Gracias por llamarme, Ciao.

Romano oyó como el Antonio hablaba con alguien y colgaba, no pudo entender nada de la conversación pero le daba igual. Se había tumbado en la cama, cualquier sitio que miraba o cualquier cosa que hacia le traía recuerdos, y aquello le puso algo pensativo, nostálgico.

La verdad era, que el volver a España le había quitado un peso de encima, en Napoles no podía dejar de mirar a su espalda y vivía en constante tensión, en cambio aquí era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que conseguía relajarse un poco.

Mordía una manzana recordando cuando vivía aquí, con su jefe. Eso hizo que se le instalara un amarga sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por que todo me tiene que salir mal?- se dijo mientras se fijaba en las heridas de sus muñecas. Se había quitado las vendas en la ducha y se podía ver por donde se había realizado los cortes. Había estado muy desesperado, pero como dijo Antonio había sido demasiado cobarde como para poder suicidarse.

Su vida últimamente había sido una mierda, aquel día de hecho había sido el peor. El crimen organizado le comía por dentro, su economía cada vez esta más mal y lo peor de todo es que a nadie parecía importarle, se sentía como si no existiera.

Veneciano estaba pendiente de sus propios asuntos, feliz y cada día quedando con nuevos amigos. Y el español, notaba como cada día se alejaban más. El podía quedar con el Francés y con otros países , incluso supo que había quedado con su hermano, mientras que él en cambio no tenia a nadie más, deseaba poder ser más sociable como ellos. Sabia que todo era culpa suya, era muy difícil de tratar y le caía mal a todos, les había oído hablar de él a su espalda. Se había buscado lo que le pasaba, pero aun así le dolía.

Entonces ocurrió, estaba solo en casa y cada vez lo veía todo más negro y no había nadie ahí para sacarle de aquel agujero en que se encontraba. Decidió suicidarse, que más da, seguro que así acaban siendo todos más felices. No sabia muy bien como hacerlo, cogió un cuchillo y empezó a apretarlo contra su piel. Al notar aquel liquido carmesí surgiendo de la herida sus lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, realmente él no quería morir. El miedo pudo con él, y no consiguió más que hacerse unos cortes insuficientes aun que bastante aparatosos.

En su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, deseaba que alguien viniera a por él, que le detuviese, le abrazara y le sonriera diciendo que todo estaba bien. Su mente solo pensaba en Antonio.

Entonces apareció su hermano en casa y vio aquel panorama. Todo lleno de sangre y temió lo peor. Pero al ver que las heridas no eran mortales se lo llevo a rastras al baño, donde lo curo mientras se enfadaba por lo que había hecho, y le hecho una reprimenda . Entonces los dos hermanos que se enzarzaron en una gran discusión. Lovino solo podía recordar las ultimas palabras de Feliciano, por que le dolieron.

-Solo intentaste suicidarte para llamar la atención.-Había dicho el veneciano sin pensar.

Enfadado se fue a Napoles donde se quedo encerrado, mientras las palabras de su hermano le carcomían la mente, hasta que le encontró el español.

Mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la melodía de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Feliciano.

Felicidades.  
Ya has logrado llamar la atención de alguien.

Se giro en la cama acurrucándose en las sabanas.

-Pero no de la manera que quería...


End file.
